ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Pet Adventures of Lego episodes
The Pet Adventures of Lego is a American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for WB Kids. The series lasted for 6 seasons with 120 episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2020) #''Lego's Beginning'' - When Mattie buys a Brussels Griffon named Lego, he makes a bunch of friends, but when two alley cats named Velcro and Stella want to get rid of the humans. It's up Lego and his new friends to stop them #''Lego and Hank'' - Lego meets a hawk named Hank, who is pretty grumpy, but when the Rat King captures Lego, Hank must actually save him. #''Lego and Magic'' - When Lego accidentally angers a wizard, Lego must go magic to stop him. # #''Saving Dad'' - When Velcro and Stella try to trick the boss of Mattie's dad's work to fire him, Lego and his friends must stop them. # #''The Adventures of Rose'' - When Mattie, John, and Lego go on vacation to Hawaii, Rose must stop Velcro and Stella's new plan to get rid of humans. # #''School Rush'' - When a corrupt principal of Mattie's school makes it school all day, Lego and his friends must stop her. #''Lego and the Two Evil Poodles'' - Two evil poodles are out to destroy Lego, so it is up to Rose to save the day, #''Lego Land'' - TBD #''Lego and the Golden Spork'' - In an Indiana Jones-themed episode Lego heads after the golden spork before Velcro and Stella get it first. #''Crystal'' - #''Bee Attack'' - Queen Bee captures Lego and won't let him free unless he marries her, so Rose must rescue him. #''Red and Small Sneak Out'' - TBD # #''Secret Spilled... Sort Of'' - John discovers that Lego and the other pets can do some human things. #''Lego and the Speed of Light Pets'' (crossover with The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, 1 hour special) - Lego discovers that The Speed of Light Pets from his favorite comic series Collin the Speedy Boy are visiting Petbridge, New York for the Comic Con, but Bryte is planning to turn Petbridge into a giant weapon, so Lego team up with his favorite heroes to save the city. #''Pets in Love?'' - A mysterious Cupid makes pets fall in love, Lego and his friends must work with Velcro and Stella to stop it from taking over the city. #''Lego's Thriller Night'' - In a Halloween special, Lego joins a Halloween costume dance contest while dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller for $500,000, but Velcro interferes with the costume dance contest. Season 2 (2021) #''Lost in the School ''- Natasha Meanypants makes a return this time she turns the school into a maze so no one can escape it. So Lego has to stop her but at a cost. #''Legend of the Pet-napper'' - TBD Season 3 (2022) Season 4 (2023) Season 5 (2024) Season 6 (2025) Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:The Pet Adventures of Lego Category:List of episodes